


I Want You

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: Sehun wants to cuddle with Tao. However, he has one condition. It has to be naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As my best friend described it: plain noodle butt worship...  
> Also, title is from the Beatles' song I want You (She's so heavy). Check it out

„Sehun… what are you doing.. Sehun- hey!“

Tao gasped when Sehun’s shockingly cold fingers flitted across his spine, sneakily having found their way under his shirt. They were lounging on Tao’s bed, just having slipped into it after an exhausting day of university life. Dampened noises of probably Yifan rummaging around in their kitchen rang through the wall but Sehun’s whine overpowered them when Tao tried to push away the ice cubes he was claiming to be his fingers.

“Seriously, something has to be wrong with your blood circulation...” Tao muttered to himself but his attempt to brush Sehun off was in vain. In the end, he wouldn’t want it any other way though. It was a part of their banter for him to put up a small fight, make Sehun whine or work for it because he knew he secretly liked it but right now he was too lazy to keep pushing him so he let Sehun slip his fingers back. They slowly started tugging up his t-shirt, his skin breaking out into goosebumps where his skin was revealed to the air. They’d been too lazy to slip under the sheets just yet, the air not too cool right at the end of summer.

“I wanna cuddle…” Sehun mumbled, probably trying to explain whatever he was doing as he pushed up more of Tao’s shirt as he moved impossibly closer, one leg wedged between Tao’s.

“That doesn’t look like cuddling to me...” Tao replied, lips brushing against Sehun’s exposed neck. He liked how it always made him shudder. Sehun wasn’t one for loud moans and other noises but Tao revelled in the way his body reacted, watching and feeling the twitches and shudders would satisfy him more than anything.

“…naked.” Came the reply once Tao’s hot breath on his skin wasn’t distracting Sehun anymore. “…cuddle naked.”

Tao let out a breath and Sehun seemingly took that as a sound of approval because he started pushing up his shirt with a little more force, apparently waiting for Tao to cooperate, judging by the impatient huff he emitted only a moment later. Tao began to wonder why they’d even gotten dressed for the night to begin with, not that they were wearing much in particular. They usually went to bed like this when it was getting a little colder, a t-shirt and briefs, but Sehun really seemed adamant on getting him naked.

Finally beginning to comply he entangled himself a little from Sehun, if only to help him slide off Tao’s shirt. Sehun’s was quickly following, Tao tossing it to the ground carelessly. The action was followed by a quiet mutter of “Junmyeon hyung is wearing off on you… I should’ve never introduced you two to each other…” but apparently his and Sehun’s flatmate’s housekeeping tendencies weren’t too much of an issue at the moment because nimble fingers were already toying with the waistband of his briefs.

Being the little tease he was, Sehun’s fingers dipped a little lower, brushing over his cock that was slowly but surely starting to show interest. As quick as his fingers had gotten there they had disappeared again already and were now tugging down the clingy fabric, struggling a little until Tao mercifully lifted up his hips a bit so Sehun could slide them down his thighs. He let Tao do the rest of the work of kicking off his briefs, preoccupied with groping the newly revealed skin of Tao’s hips and his butt while Tao himself reached for Sehun’s backside, palms spreading over his ass. Sehun sucked in a breath but then relaxed again as Tao massaged his fleshy butt for a moment before deciding that even the thin briefs were too much fabric.

Sehun complied willingly, helping him pull them off and kicking them somewhere at the end of the bed. Now that they were both naked and Sehun’s plan had succeeded the younger man scooted closer, pushing his leg between Tao’s where it had been just a few minutes ago. He shifted a little to get more comfortable but seemed content with the placement of Tao’s hands. One had found its way back to his ass, massaging it softly while the other had laced its fingers with one of Sehun’s hands.

They were close, barely any space between them but somehow Sehun still managed to move his hand between them, fingers tracing over Tao’s pectorals and down his chest, making him emit just the tiniest whimper. It made Sehun grin triumphantly, a faint of smugness still on his lips as he leant in to kiss Tao. There was no hint of the heated passion they often exchanged when they made out, it was slow and sweet but also incredibly intimate, the sensation only furthered by their intimate positioning. They continued kissing for a while, Sehun’s movements eventually coming to a stop on Tao’s spine, only the occasional flick of his thumb over his spine sending little electric jolts through him. Tao’s hand had come to a rest too, placed comfortably on Sehun’s rear. It was just one of the many things he’d learned along the way of their relationship, the way Sehun enjoyed getting his butt touched, no matter if it were a simple pat, some squeezing, a nice massage or even a slap. He just loved it when Zitao payed attention to it and the latter certainly didn’t mind. Sehun’s butt surely had something about it, contrasting to his otherwise rather gangly body. The plumpness beneath his palms never failed to positively surprise him again and again, giving Sehun an appreciative squeeze even in public more often than not. Now, however, it seemed that this wasn’t going anywhere, but Tao didn’t mind.

They’d parted from kissing a while ago and Sehun’s head was resting against Tao’s chest now, both bodies still in the same position and as close as before though. It was just what Sehun had wanted, cuddling naked, and Tao couldn’t bring himself to care that they maybe had wasted an opportunity to reach a _happy end_.

To him, this was as much of a happy end he could wish for, content with a happy but by now sleepy boyfriend and a nice handful of plump butt in his palms.


End file.
